


Waffle House Blues

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross is evil incarnate. Jon came to this conclusion while watching him eat syrup drenched waffles. With his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffle House Blues

**Author's Note:**

> written for the porn battle for the Jon/Ryan prompt "fingers" and dedicated to aerogroupie

Ryan Ross is evil incarnate. Jon came to this conclusion while watching him eat syrup drenched waffles. With his _fingers_.

They were squeezed into an itty bitty booth in a Waffle House in West Bumfuck. Ryan and Nick on one side, Jon pinned between Andy and the wall on the other. No escape.

It honestly hadn’t felt that cramped at first, hell they were out of the smelly van and getting real food- seemed like paradise.

Then the waitress plopped down a huge stack of waffles in front of Ryan and Jon could only stare in fascination as he poured half a carafe of syrup over them and dug in. Long fingers pulled off a dripping chunk and slid it into his mouth, slurping at the syrup hungrily. He ate six or seven bites before Jon snapped out of it enough to say “ _Jesus_ Ross!”

“What?” Ryan looked up at him , wide eyed and innocent, as he sucked one, two, three fingers clean of syrup.

It was then that Jon noticed that everyone was looking at him expectantly, and he had a major situation in his pants.

“Er-slow down or you’ll make yourself sick.” Jon stammered, as Ryan rolled his eyes and stabbed a nice drippy chunk with a long finger.

“Urp!”.Jon could _feel_ the capillaries in his face filling with blood.

“Dude,” Ryan squinted at him, “It looks like you’re the one who’s gonna be sick.”

“Yeah, uhm..” Shoving Andy out of the booth and practically on to the floor, Jon jumped up. “ I gotta pee like whoa!” and made a dash for the bathroom.

Once inside he washed his face with cool water and leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself down. A few minutes passed and there was a tap on the door.

“Jon?” Ryan. Of course. Maybe if he wished hard enough, the floor would open up and swallow him.  
“You okay man? Open up.”

Obviously his miracle was not forthcoming so Jon eased open the door enough to let Ryan slip in.

“You coming down with something?” Jon was so mortified he _almost_ didn’t hear the teasing tone in his voice. But it was there. That slight lift in Ryan's usually droll voice that indicated he was amused.  
Startled, Jon looked up into eyes that were veritably gleaming.  
"It's like something got you all hot and bothered all of a sudden." Ryan's words were muffled as he absently licked at the remaining syrup residue on his fingers.

Jon felt the whine in his throat before he heard it- but he couldn't have stopped it if he tried. Especially as Ryan closed in on him, leaning over to whisper in his ear."Do you have a waffle fetish, Jon Walker?" His breath was hot and moist against Jon's ear, making every nerve in his body come alive, and then his fingers, _those_ fingers were brushing the front of his jeans, "or is it something _else_ that does it for you, hmm?"

"Jesus Ryan, are you _trying_ to kill me?" Jon squawked rather un-manfully, as those skilled fingers pried open his fly and worked their way inside.  
"No. No Jon- I'm just trying to get you to admit that you get off on my fingers."

"Wha...I don't...What??" Jon barely managed to spit out before Ryan's unoccupied fingers were on his lips.

"Uh uh, no hiding. I've _seen_ the way you look at them. The way you look at _me_ , and if I had any doubts that little episode in there just blew them away.

Jon was silent. He had no argument for that.

"So. You're going to admit it. And then I am going to take these fingers, and wrap them around your cock and jerk you off right here in the bathroom while our bandmates eat their waffles less than 10 feet away.

It's lucky Jon was already leaning against the wall as his knees chose that moment to stop supporting his weight. He felt himself start to slide, but Ryan had the situation in hand. Literally.

Ryan pressed closer, supporting Jon with one arm, while the other busily worked his erection free. Jon closed his eyes and leaned back his head. He felt every long finger as it stroked him, felt as they came together to make a sheath so hot and tight and _perfect_ and it was so good, he could stay here forever, but then his mind reminded him that it was _Ryan_ with his hand _on his dick_ and his whole body shuddered as he spilled over those beautiful fingers.

Jon slid the rest of the way to the floor and gasped as Ryan brought his cum-streaked fingers to his mouth and meticulously licked them clean.


End file.
